


Various x Reader Headcanons (Naruto)

by Priamparamparam



Category: Naruto
Genre: Drinking, Drunken Shenanigans, F/M, Injury, Kissing, M/M, Multi, Rivals, Single Mother Reader, Tattooed Reader, i try to keep the reader pretty gender neutral most of the time, marriage proposals, one poly relationship, reader with physical disability
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:34:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 10,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26086522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Priamparamparam/pseuds/Priamparamparam
Summary: A compilation of headcanons/story blurbs from my blog falk-hcs. Feel free to follow me there folks!
Relationships: Gaara (Naruto)/Reader, Hidan (Naruto)/Reader, Hoshigaki Kisame/Reader, Hyuuga Neji/Reader, Kakuzu (Naruto)/Reader, Kankurou (Naruto)/Reader, Momochi Zabuza/Reader, Uchiha Madara/Reader/Senju Hashirama, Yamato | Tenzou/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 168





	1. Drunk Gaara (SFW/NSFW)

SFW  
-Gaara doesn’t really drink that often. He never really finds reason to. However, when he does, good lord. That man goes absolutely off the shits.  
-But when he does get drunk, he’s heaps of fun to mess with. He gets super flushed, and is a little slow to respond.  
-HOWEVER, he gets super clingy. Like. SUPER clingy. He will hang off you like he will die if he doesn’t. Ranging from just kind of drunkenly shuffling after you to having to hug and ouch you and getting frustrated easily if he can’t find you.  
-That being said, he’s also super difficult. Pretends he doesn’t want your attention, but by the way he nuzzles into your shoulder, he clearly wants to lavish himself in your attention. He THRIVES off it while drunk.  
-Gaara can’t stand if if you talk to someone else too long. He’ll lurk around, and watch you talk to others. But after a while, he’ll creep up, very quietly and continuouslly try and interject into the conversation. If you keep talking to the other person a lot, he’ll just shove his damn head in your direct line of vision and hip-check whoever else you’re talking with out of the way.  
-That means he has hip-checked his mentor, Kakashi, Naruto, Shikamaru, and practically everyone else in the leaf village into walls just to get to be the center of your attention. Again, he lives off the shit.

NSFW  
-As previously stated, Gaara loves the attention. That also means he ends up in a super submissive attitude.  
-If he wants it, he’ll drag you off to the side. Into an empty bedroom, bathroom, hallway, office. Even once in a kitchen. No matter where, he’ll kiss up your neck and get super grabby and whiny if you pull away.  
-While he’s usually a very giving lover, while drunk he becomes sort of selfish. He loves getting touched and the like, and is prone to chasing his own pleasure first and foremost.  
-Whether that be grinding into your hand or gently asking for a blowjob, he just REALLY wants to cum.  
-However, once he cums, he returns to his more giving state. He’s a sloppy drunk lover, though.  
-He drools, he bites. He’s just all around messy while drunk. Apologies to whatever surface you’re fucking on. It’ll will not escape unclean.  
-And, after that point, he’s super easy to use. He will do anything, and I mean ANYTHING you ask of him.  
-Want him to eat you out over the Hokage’s desk for some reason? He’ll do it wihout a single shred of shame. Want him to bang you a room away from a party? You got it.  
-While he’s down to do anything, he’s also super sensitive while drunk. It’s not that bad because he has high stamina, but he cums fairly quick. He’s a bit louder, too. Whines, groans, pants, moans. All of them are much louder while he’s intoxicated.  
-Once you’re done, he will pass out. Unfortunately, aftercare with drunk Gaara isn’t the best, but he will absolutely take care of you the next morning. You’ll get a mouthful of apologies, and maybe a whisper commending you on how good you made him seel.


	2. Gaara kissing/domestic fluff (SFW)

Gaara kisses  
-Often, he likes to kiss your cheek. They’re really light kisses, so light they’re practically not there.  
-He’s pretty shy with PDA of any caliber, so the only sort of kisses you’ll get in public are soft kisses to your knuckles or hands. His favorite thing to do is, while holding your hand, bring your hand up to his lips, and make sure you look at him while he smooches your knuckles.  
-The guy really really really wants you to know he loves you a lot! He just struggles because he’s shy and traumatized.  
-In more private settings, he likes to kiss your lips, of course, but also has an innate fondness for kissing the back of your neck and your cheeks.  
-Suprisingly, he loves to be a little sneaky with his kisses. If you two ever eat together at home, one thing he really likes to do is hold out food on his chopsticks for you to eat. He’ll wait for you to stretch out to take a bite, only to yank it away and instead give you a smooch. He’ll do it as many times as he pleases, not above waiting until you’re grumpy and hungry to stop.  
-After a long day as Kazekage, he loves to wrap an arm around your waist and pull you in for a nice, deep kiss, before resting his forehead against yours genty and taking a moment to just soak up your warmth for a hot second.  
-In more intimate settings, he likes to kiss your neck and under your jaw. 

Cheesy things Gaara does for his s/o  
-Again, he’s shy, so he likes to leave lots of little gifts around. I’d like to think his love language is gift-giving.  
-But since he’s secretly kind of a dweeb, he likes to hide them in weird places. Really. Weird. Places.  
-Like, you open up the rice cooker and go to pour in some rice, when you see a god damn jewlery box in it. You open it up and find a sweet necklace.  
-You’re searching through the medicine cabinet for some tylenol and badda bing badda boom you find a little succulent that you’d offhandedly mentioned you’d liked four weeks prior.  
-Also!!! He loves taking you out to dinner. So much. So, so much. While he doesn’t show it outwardly, internally he’s always losing his shit about how lucky he is!  
-Gaara. Is. So. In. Love. With. You.  
-Also really likes to give you flowers on dates and stuff! He’s all abt that cliche shit.


	3. Hashirama/Reader/Madara (NSFW)

-Madara is kind of a distant lover. He isn’t super affectionate, both in public and behind closed doors.  
-Hashi on the other hand, is super vocal about his love. He loves to show you off and tell other people about how totally amazing you are! Super in to PDA, so he makes up for the lack of outward affection from the Uchiha.  
-In the bedroom, Hashirama and Madara get super competitive at times. You’ll definitely have times that are just...chillin’, slow and sensual. But if one of them gets a bit fiesty and excited, the other one will absolutely follow.  
-Whether it’s make you scream louder, wear you down the fastest, cum in you the most, they just gotta one each other up.  
-It’s all friendly of course, by the end they’re on perfectly fine terms again. And they work together to give you the best aftercare they can, because holy SHIT they can do a number on you. Expect to hobble for the next couple of days, just a little bit.  
-They both have a medium sex drive, but Madara often locks his desire away to keep up his facade, while Hashi is pretty loose. Since you three got into a relationship, Madara has become more open about his desire, but expect him to not initiate much.  
-That being said, Madara goes all out often. When he and Hashi do get competitive, expect him to be super possesive and dominant, or the world’s most aggressive power bottom. No in between.  
-Hashi is very much a switch, so he’s perfectly happy wither way. As a top, he’s very prone to laughing, and just really likes having a good time. As a bottom, he’s a little bit whiny, and just gets super lost in it. His eyes get hazy because he’s always just really feelin it.


	4. Hidan HCs (SFW/NSFW)

SFW  
-As we know, he’s a fucking spazz. Chill nights are few and far between, because he’s usually bouncing off walls. He runs everywhere, and will patiently wait for you to catch up, bellowing for you to hurry up.   
-Late in the night he will stumble home, coated in blood and nastiness, but he will always check up on you first. But...unfortunately he is not very gentle. So expect to be roughly shaken awake by a skeletal, blood-splattered Hidan. He will always give you a kiss of course.  
-If you go to a diner or anything of the like, he will eat literally anything, even if he hates it. If you don’t finish your food, he will fucking inhale it.  
-When he finally does chill out, he’s very relaxed. Really cuddly. He loves hugging you from behind and resting his chin on your shoulder and just absorbing your warmth.  
-Also gives you lots of gifts. Some normal, like necklaces and snacks and books and clothes and whatever else he thinks you’d like.  
-But sometimes he brings you more visceral stuff. Like bones, or fleshy trophies from the creatures he's especially proud of killing. But if he senses any disgust, he backs off.

NSFW  
-Surprisingly, Hidan is a switch.  
-Sure, he’s always down to fuck the everloving shit out of you and be super rough. But that doesn’t mean he doesn’t like having you on top.  
-Always puts up a fight when on the bottom though. He’s just a very rough lover, and wants to be treated the same.  
-Talks a lot during sex. A majority of it is just swearing and cursing, but some snippets will be dirty talk and a lot of praise.   
-Grunts a lot when he’s about to blow, and grits his teeth so hard it’s almost worrying.  
-Also, when he is about to cum, he’s very likely to get super emotional. He struggles to do it emotionally, so when he’s about to splurt his ‘gurt is when he gets really mushy and gushy and WILL rant about how much he loves you and all that.  
-However, if he’s on top, those ranting confessions will be a lot raspier and more demanding, whereas if he’s on bottom, he gets a lot more whiny.  
-On the subject of whiny, GOD Hidan is a whiny lover. He will constantly be begging if he’s on bottom, although usually it’s not very respectful.  
-Because when is Hidan EVER respectful?


	5. Hidan x Rapunzel reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was an unreasonably fun request to do tbh

-Hidan only found you when he decided to bust into your house to find a place to sleep for the night.  
-Your house was isolated on a mountaintop, and you had been raised by an overbearing demon, who forbade you from leaving. Like. Ever.  
-So when a white-haired man with a sythe bust down your door with skeleton markings on his body, you were certain death had come for you.  
-You were quite suprised when death snapped “Who the fuck are you?”  
-He revealed he was staying, and also notified you you had no choice.  
-So here you were, stuck with this bastard who refused to leave for the night.  
-As you two talked more, you found him straight up fascinating. You clung to his every word. He was so different from the world of humans you’d heard about, you couldn’t help but be drawn in.  
-He was immortal? He served a god? He ran with shark men and paper women?  
-You’d never want to know anymore more than you’d wanted to know him.  
-Unknown to you, Hidan was just as intrested in you. He’d met and killed people from all walks of life, except. So having someone who was completely unaware how the real world worked be with him made feelings quell in his heart.  
-It wasn’t like he fell for you instantly. He had more of a ‘love-at-second-sight’ epiphany. He knew he was going to end up in love with you.  
-Which is exactly why he takes you with him. It takes him for fucking ever because you’re stubborn as all hell, but he does eventually convince you to come with him.  
-Pein reluctantly lets Hidan bring you along, although he forces you to not go into fighting. He employs you to fix weapons, outfits. He makes Hidan teach you healing techniques, too. Even if he’s shit at them. Pein sees you as ‘Hidan’s problem’.  
-But that doesn’t stop him from taking you out into the villages on your free time.   
-You don’t realize them because the demoness never told you, but Hidan took you out on dates.  
-He’d pull you along, wearing a hood to hide his identity, and take you to markets, diners, parks, libraries, anywhere.  
-While training, he’d let you watch. And whenever you watched, he became a much more showy fighter. Twirling, spinning, you know the whole deal. Probably hurting himself a lot, but he doesn’t care, he just wants to see your eyes sparkle excitedly and hear you gasp as he impresses you with his prowess.  
-You’re not really sure when your relationships shitfs from best of buds to romantic, but eventually you find yourself holding hands and cuddling with Hidan all the time.   
-The first time he kisses you is when you realize that this is like one of those relationships you’d read about in the scrolls of your old home, and you couldn’t be more estatic.


	6. Kakashi x ANBU reader

-Honestly, Kakashi is always nervous about you. Sure, you’re ANBU, so he’s damn well aware you can hold your own. But being ex-ANBU himself, he can’t help but get a festering feeling of worry in his gut whenever you are deployed.  
-Having you be in the ANBU almost makes him decide to join back up with the ANBU. But he knows he’d hate that, and his presence may interfere with some of the missions, in case he got endangered. He wasn’t entirely sure that you would follow orders if ordered to leave him behind.  
-While you’re gone, he likes to sit on his bed and stare out the window at the moon. It offers him comfort to know that you two are looking at the same moon.  
-That aside, that doesn’t mean he isn’t fucking IMPRESSED. Your level of skill is equal to his, his only upper hand being that he has his Sharingan. You might have even surpassed him if he didn’t have that upper hand. Nevertheless, you two spar often.  
-More that once you two have sparred so hard you end up passed out on the training grounds, gasping for breath and trying not to laugh.  
-You have one move that involves tripping him and shoving his face into the dirt. He can never combat it, unless he makes use of his sharingan. Which means he gets angry about getting his face covered in mud. But a kiss can always defuse him.  
-While you’re relaxing on your days off, he lavishes you with attention and expects it back. He is kind of a clingy lover behind closed doors, so he’ll be stuck to you like a leech when he gets home.   
-To the point where he’ll request time off from the Hokage. If he can’t achieve that, he will simply not go. He is NOT leaving you alone. Which makes for some situations where you and Kakashi will be relaxing on the couch, and three unwelcome faces of Team 7 will appear in your window, demanding Kakashi get back to his job.  
-He’s actually super proud of you, too. Like, he’s just!!! SO proud that you’re that good!!!  
-If you ever retire, he will hang your mask up on a wall. Even if you don’t really care about it, HE really cares about it!


	7. Kakashi x Hurt reader

-You and Kakashi had been assigned to a mission together. You two were to go and hunt down a rogue nin that had been poisoning and slaughtering citizens that were en route to the leaf village.  
-Everything was smooth sailing. You two were on her trail, and there was no doubt that she was nearby.  
-Kakashi took a second to check his compass, turning his back to you as he turned slowly in a circle. You waiting alongside him, your hands in your pockets and face turned to the sky. It was such a beautiful day, it was a shame you were dragged out here. It really wasn’t too bad, you had Kakashi there with you.  
-Your tranquil content was instantly shattered as a senbon buried itself into your lower back.  
-Blinding pain shot up your spine, and you realized that the missing nin had found you before you found her. You crumpled to the dirt as Kakashi whirled around, your vision going blurry.  
-Seconds after you got hit, you felt spasms wrack your body before you went still. A paralysis poison. Fear surged through your body as you laid, helpless as the senbon stayed stuck in your back and the world went dark. All you could see was a whitish blur, before you were knocked out cold.  
-When you woke up , every nerve in your body sung out in pain. You still couldn’t move very well, but you recognized the senbon had been pulled out of you.   
-Then, you opened your eyes, very slowly. Above you, was hunched Kakashi. You were mildly startled to find that his black eye had been intensely focused on your face. And his mask was down.  
-The second you made eye contact, he relaxed visibly. His hand reached out to caress your cheek gently.  
-“I thought I lost you…” he muttered. Was his eye bloodshot? He looked like he may have been crying.  
-You reveled in his touch eyes fluttering closed, before opening again when he continued.  
-“I...I couldn’t bear to have another person I love die. I didn’t know what I’d do if you died on me. I...I wouldn’t have been able to take it.” His voice was full of heartbreak as his eye slid shut and his thumb played with the soft curve of your cheek.  
-With a surge of energy, you grunted and pulled yourself up. Your mouth and throat were too raw and dry to speak, but you used your wobbling arms to sit up.  
-Kakashi drew away to give you room, settling down into a cross-legged posture. Still uncoordinated, you pushed yourself roughly off the ground so that your upper body flopped against his.  
-He caught you with a surprised grunt, not expecting you to be able to get up so soon. But as you weakly wrapped your arms around his torso, he smiled. You could feel his muscles relaxed as you held him, as floppy as you were. He didn’t mind supporting your weight.  
-“Thanks for staying alive,” he continued, petting your back slowly and closing his eye.


	8. Kakuzu HCs (SFW/NSFW)

SFW  
-Kind of a distant lover. The Akatsuki keep his attention a lot of the time, unfortunately enough.  
-That being said, he’s pretty blunt with his affection. Not verbally, no. He never outright says ‘I love you’, because he’s sort of shy in that area. But he will do a lot for you.   
-When he has to get up early, he’ll haul his ass out of bed even earlier than usual to make you some breakfast. Whatever he has the ingredients for.  
-He bites back his incessant need to save money to buy you gifts. Kakuzu doesn’t like to bring you along because he feels bad when you see his face pinch up while he looks at prices. The last thing he wants is for you to feel guilty that he’s spending any sort of money on you.   
-Behind closed doors, he really likes casual touch. Resting his free hand on yours while you’re sitting on the couch and reading. Pulling you to rest your head on his chest while you two relax in bed.   
-When at home together, he always lets his hair down for you. No matter what he’s doing, you are always welcome to touch his hair. He likes it, on the down low. Even if he’s deep in his work, he will never get grumpy with you if you ever come up and mess with his hair.  
-You wanna braid his hair? Brush it out? Braid in feathers and beads and flowers? By all fuck, go ahead. He won’t even take it out, even if he has to go on a mission. He just puts his cowl over it.  
NSFW  
-Naturally, he’s in to bondage. Not super hardcore stuff, but he likes to make shibari-like knots. Super decorative, super pretty. Gets smug pretty often about tying you up.  
-Also he doesn’t go too rough all that much. He prefers slower and more passionate, and really likes being on top.  
-HOWEVER.  
-He will be so, so, so rough when he comes home from a bad mission. He gets stressed, and he likes to releive that stress by fucking you so hard you can’t walk the next morning.  
-He doesn’t mind pulling your hair, but he really likes his hair being pulled. He likes it when you reach up and grab a lock of his hair and yank as hard as you want. Painfully hard or feather-soft, he doesn’t care either way.  
-If you wanna tie him up? Alright, sure. He finds it fun to teach you, and will use his own string for you to use on him. Sometimes an incorrect string gets pulled, and a limb will come tumbling off. He never gets mad.  
-If you’re in to being eaten out, he can mold his strings into a long, Orochimaru-like tongue. Holy shit, be prepared for that tongue to be all up in your business. If you want it, of course.  
-Really good at aftercare??   
-He will draw you a bath and gently help you wash your body, careful to make sure you know he adores you, even if he doesn’t say it.


	9. Kakuzu Hair Hcs (continuation)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the prompt, for a little context:  
> just read your kakuzu relationship hcs and can you imagine he takes if his cowl in front if the others after the mission bc maybe he needs to reach a wound he got and they see what you did with his hair

-The day was rough. Kakuzu was covered in blood, Itachi had a good coating of feathers coating his coat, Hidan had one arm gripped in his hand. They’d gotten the job done, but it didn’t go smoothly in the slightest. Hidan’s excitement mixed with Kisame’s confidence caused a massive fuck-up.  
-But it was done. Everyone was home.  
-As Itachi shrugged off his jacket to clean himself up, Kakuzu followed suit, tugging off his headdress that almost always hid his hair.   
-There was a lull in activity as everyone stared at the back of Kakuzu’s head.  
-Delicate braids, interlaced with beads, flowers, and ribbons. It was gorgeous, and little, nicely placed pieces of hair hung in his face, while the rest was beautifully tied back.  
-Itachi raised his brows, surprised it wasn’t matted into thick dreadlocks. However, Hidan wasn’t so collected.  
-”The fuck’s going on with your hair, Khaki?”  
-Kakuzu sighs, and turns around, tucking one black piece of hair behind his ear with an unamused grimace.  
-”Is there a problem?”  
-He sounds weirdly aggressive about it, stepping closer to Hidan, who surprisingly backs away as he puts his hands up in a defensive position.  
-”It’s just weird, you fuckin’ maniac,” he snaps, narrowing purple eyes at the larger stitched man.   
-After a second of intense eye contact, Kakuzu draws away to the bathroom to was his arms of blood. Hidan sends Itachi a look, who sighs and explains.   
-”His partner does it for him. You’ve seen how his hair gets under that cowl. Theyd do it to keep his hair relatively untangled.”  
-Hidan scoffs loudly at how protective he is of what his partner does, but Itachi smiles softly as they go about cleaning themselves up.


	10. Kakashi Hcs (SFW/NSFW)

Kakashi  
SFW  
-Super chill! On his free time he really likes to just flop in bed with his partner and read or watch TV. Really likes cuddling and such.  
-WILL randomly burst into your home with bags of food. For a guy who naturally eats healthy, he still really loves to eat, and loves you. To the point where he doesn’t mind running across town to go to two different takeout places if you don’t want whatever he wants.  
-Loves to make a joke out of wearing your clothes for fun. If you’re smaller than he, he’ll put on his standard outfit, except instead of pants he’ll wear your shorts. So basically he’s wearing booty shorts and his uniform.   
-If you’re bigger, he wears your shirts like skirts and strut around like a model. Loves poking fun at you, gently though.  
-Even though he wears a mask, he really likes it when you kiss his mole. And playing with his hair! My mans will practically PURR if you run your fingers over his scalp or scratch his scalp super gently.   
NSFW  
-Has a very flexiable libido! If his parnter has a low libido, or even has no libido, his will go down very far. If his partner is high sex drive? Well, he is too!   
-Likes to experiement. If his partner doesn’t come to him first, he’ll approach them. He really likes to try everything out.  
-Sure, he has some things he’s very intrested in, but he both wants to make sure he’s into it. He also wants to know what you like as well! And maybe he has some kinks he doesn’t know about.  
-Whenever he comes home from a long mission, he really likes to have a nice, relaxing night with you. He’s usually pretty low-enegry, and almost always bottoms.  
-But if you ever want to do it on a day where he’s got more energy, he likes to be on top.


	11. Drunk Kakashi/Yamato (NSFW)

Kakashi  
-It takes him a while to get drunk, not gonna lie. But when he is piss drunk, my mans gets HORNY.  
-He tends to get really drunk at parties and outings, and the shred of decency he had left disappears.  
-He likes to come up behind you and whisper filthy things into your ear. Like, really really filthy things. The sort of things that would get almost any man smacked. But not Kakashi; the bastard was lucky he had such a cute face and such a kind partner.  
-While he’s behind you, one of his favorite things is to grind up against you. He justifies it by saying it’s to ‘show you what you do to him’, but the man almost always pops a boner while drunk. So it’s likely that’s half-true, he just loves you and is also very much in the mood to fuck.   
-He gets a lot rougher, and a lot more demanding with his wishes. He always makes sure you’re having fun too, but Kakashi gets real damn bossy while drunk.  
-Do not expect to top him, unless you’re prepared to be a service top. By the end of the night, you will be fucked silly   
-He gets bitey and scratchy. If you’re into it, you’ll end up covered in hickeys and bruises because Kakashi just gets really excited and when his mind is foggy he just. Can’t help himself!  
-While sober he’s pretty experimental with where you guys fuck, but while drunk, he literally does not care. No matter what the probability of you getting caught is, he doesn’t care at all.  
-To the point where he’ll fuck you against a wall, someone will walk by, and he’ll simply stare at them until they leave and refuse to stop.  
-He will regret his forwardness in the morning. Especially if you two get caught. Except endless apologies and a nice dinner together if either of you get into hot shit for it.

Yamato  
-He really only gets handsy when he’s absolutely smashed. He likes going out for drinks, but he only gets a really high libido when he’s had WAY too many drinks. So it's not a common occurrence.   
-When he does, he’s pretty prone to begging. You could’ve sworn he’s in pain by the faces he pulls, but no, he just really wants you. He doesn’t get aroused when he’s just hanging out with his buddies, but when he’s milling around with you? Different story.  
-Anything can set him off in an instant. You bend over a little too far? You gasp every so slightly? Your lips rest on the lip of your beer bottle for a second too long? Yamato is exactly 0.1 seconds away from blowing his top.  
-But he won’t make the first move. He wants to be sure you want it, so he often just sits still and sweats and tries not to lose his head because he is about to pop. But it’s pretty easy to tell what he wants, if you follow his gaze.  
-He doesn’t like the idea of being caught drunk and balls deep in someone, so he prefers to be home during any intimate activities.   
-Once you do approach him, he’s all for it. He’s not selfish at all. In fact, he seems more crazy about you most of the time. It’s almost like you have to remind him he’s got a bigass boner.  
-He’s obsessed with kissing you all over. He’s much gentler, because he’s very focused on pleasing you. His own pleasure is a secondary priority.  
-He likes to eat you out, quite a bit, so expect a lot.  
-In general his stamina is astounding, but it’s even better while drunk. It’s like the alcohol unlocks some extra stamina that can’t be accessed otherwise. Likely you’ll get tired before he does!  
-His aftercare is adorable. He’ll be. A bit tired, very stumbly, but he’ll teeter this way to the kitchen and get you a towel to clean up with. He’ll draw you a bath, or at least try to. He’s probably gonna fall asleep while drawing it.  
-The morning after, he’s gonna be rough. Hangover is not kind to Yamato.


	12. Yamato/Tattooed reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I love this chapter so much omg

SFW  
-He always finds them so fascinating! He never really imagined himself with a tatted up S/O, but he also never imagined himself with an S/O at all.  
-When he first sees them, he acts a little weird. As in, he freezes and stares at your inked skin. It makes him seem like he’s rudely gawking, but really he’s actually super curious!  
-When he can, he loves to run his fingers over them and trace the ink lines. He’s super impressed that you could handle so much tattooing! So many colors and intricate designs, he respects the artistry immensely.  
-If anyone gives you a hard time for having tattoos or anything of the like, Yamato will not hesitate to step in and threaten them. He has decked people who have refused to back down before.  
-Something he’d like to do, and refuses to ever tell you, is that he kind of wants to color in your tattoos with markers. Call it childish, but he sees some of the colorless tattoos as something akin to blank coloring pages. He can’t help but want to fill them in with body markers and stuff! He never tells you this, of course.  
-If you two are super serious, and you have room, you get a tattoo of his ANBU mask, nestled in flowering branches. He tries to convince you not to, but once you show him, he’s totally fucking sold. He fucking loves it.  
-I mean, sure, he pretends to wrinkle his nose and will give you a bit of a hard time for making him part of the mural on your skin.  
-But when you’re just laying there, his fingers tend to trace the lines of that tattoo most. His eyes linger on it for the longest, and you can see the faintest smile on his lips.  
-Yamato never considered getting a tattoo, but seeing you go into the tattoo shop and get a tattoo stabbed into your flesh without as much as a flinch, he reconsiders.  
-So one day, he comes home, back from a month-long mission. You ask how he’s doing and he mutters something about wanting to show you something. You draw closer, and to your surprise, he pulls off his shirt to show you a tattoo!

NSFW  
-A tattoo located on his v-line. You pause, to gawk at the red-rimmed tattoo on his skin.  
-It’s your clan’s insignia, rimmed by kunai, with a small seal of protection tattooed under it.  
-It looks… surprisingly healed. You inquire how long he’s had it, and he replies that he got it before the mission, intending to show it to you, healed, when he got back.  
-You touch it, flabbergasted. You ask why he’s got a seal of protection, and why it’s so close to his junk.  
-INSTANTLY he goes beet red, scratching at the back of his hair. “W-well, that was Kakashi’s idea…” he murmured, looking down. You narrow your eyes, fairly sure it’s going where you think it is.  
-”He said that it would be cute if I put a seal of protection to keep you safe!”  
-”Then why is it close to your dick? Was that his idea too?”  
-”Uh, no, that...was my idea. Because I liked the idea of you near...my, uh. Yeah.”  
-You gawk, then erupt into a barking laughter and wrap him in a hug. Out of character, for sure, but appreciated nonetheless.  
-On another note, he likes to use his tattoo caressing to initiate intimacy. Kissing along thick lines and following the flow of the ink until he reached anywhere sensitive.


	13. Yamato x ANBU captain reader

-Tenzo served under Kakashi’s leadership all the time, but that didn’t mean he didn’t get transferred to other groups. So, for a pretty big series of missions, he was placed with you and your troop of ANBU operatives.  
-He and the others had been milling around, waiting for you to come back with your mission details. He’s sitting by the door, lost in his own thoughts when you burst in. Because you’re wearing a mask, he can’t really tell that you’re beautiful.  
-But that doesn’t stop him from instantly feeling some sort of draw to you. You have a strong presence, and are very-strong willed.  
-Throught the missions, he finds himself continuously getting close to you. He always ends up standing near you. He has trouble actually getting himself to talk to you, and is ALWAYS too nervous to take his mask of near you.   
-When you take off your own mask around him, he’s fucking floored. He practically cant breathe. He was already attracted to your strong personality, and your intelligence in battle, not to mention your pure strength.  
-So when it turns out that you’re just his type? He can’t keep you off his thoughts.  
-He always lingers around you, even more than usual. Every time you speak, it’s like he hangs off your every word.   
-When you talk to him, even if it’s giving him orders, he feels like he’s about to pass out because he’s sweating so hard. But you can’t see that, and Tenzo has never been more thankful he’s wearing his damn mask.  
-He thinks about you all the time, you even manage to worm your way into his dreams. You just can’t stay off his mind.  
-So, to combat these feelings of his, he acts like he’s in a highschool romcom. And by that, I mean he unscrews the bolts of your locker to leave presents and a lunch he made for you in your locker.  
-He steals your kunai and senbon and shuriken to replace them with his own, freshly sharpened weapons.  
-You’d never know it, but Tenzo eavesdrops on you when you’re chatting with your friends. Only casual conversations, of course, but he really, really wants to learn what you like and don’t like, so he can make you better lunches and give you better gifts.  
-He’s so upset when he’s placed back in Kakashi’s troop, and Kakashi picks up on this shift of personality.  
-Once he knows, Kakashi will both tease the everloving FUCK out of Tenzo, and also attemt to get you two near each other more often. He is put with your troop more often, and your troop works in conjunction with Kakashi’s more often.  
-SInce Tenzo doesn’t seem to plan to ever talk to you much or show his face to you, Kakashi gives him an ultimatum.  
-Either Tenzo buckles down and starts talking to you, or Kakashi will make it a goal to keep you apart so Tenzo can get over this crush.  
-So Tenzo eventually gets the guts to come talk to you.  
-You’re sitting outside with a book, reading while eating your lunch at the ANBU headquarters.  
-Hearing a shuffle, you look up instantly, unsure of who’s approaching. But it’s just Tenzo. You don’t know his name at all, or anything about him, but you know he’s talented.  
-So when he comes to a stop in front of you, you quirk a brow, your mouth full of food.  
-He takes off his mask and smiles at you, albiet nervously.  
-”Hey. I’m Tenzo.”


	14. Zabuza hcs (SFW/NSFW)

SFW  
-Surprisingly, he’s a very dedicated lover. With his past and his status, he is hyper protective of you and prefers you to be around him as much as possible. You two will do the whole ‘alone together’ thing a lot. He likes to just hang out with you. It gives him peace of mind.  
-You date Zabuza, you basically adopt Haku too, they’re a two for one deal. It’s not that he loves Haku more than you, it’s that...he like, can’t abandon Haku.   
-You’ll probably have to cook for him. It’s not that he’s incapable of cooking. He’s been cooking for himself and Haku for years.  
-It’s just that whatever he cooks is the goddamn most disgusting thing humanly possible. He puts pork in the oven and it comes out looking like asphalt. Please just spare your own tasebuds and just cook for them.  
-Doesn’t care what your shinobi status is. Jounin? Genin? Never even set foot in the academy? Whatever, he loves you all the same, and will not hesitate to jump into intense danger to help you. That said, he does help you set traps around your home just in case someone attacks the home while he’s away. Even if you’re Jonin level, he’s just worried.  
-Nonverbal with affection. Really, really bad with being vocal about his love. HOWEVER, he loves physical touch. His favorite thing to do is sidle up behind you and just rest his cheek against yours, peeking over your shoulder at whatever you’re doing.  
-He likes having you wrap around him, but he equally loves wrapping himself around you. It’s not uncommon to have him rest his head against your chest and wrap his long ass arms around your waist and pass out.  
-Likes to sleep shirtless just because it feels nice to have skin on skin contact. Does not care about body hair in any way, shape or form. Also really does not care about your body’s appearance. He loves you no matter how you look, and will think you’re stunning.  
-Not the best person to ask ‘do I look good in this?’ because he will always say yes.  
-You got fuzzy legs? Whatever. He will still hug your thighs and rest his head against your tummy.  
NSFW  
-Likes giving oral, not as much into getting it. Doesn’t mind, of course, but would DEFINITELY rather go down on you.   
-In to body worship, just a little. Likes to Mutter about how good he thinks you look, how nice you feel, how cute your face is when you blush, etc. Grunts often if you pay it back.  
-Honestly, SUPER in to semi-public sex. He is a daring motherfucker and does not oppose to having his way with you in an alleyway between missions.  
-Pretty rough. He does slow down sometimes, but usually per request. His natural pace can be pretty brutal at times.  
-Bitey and scratchy. Likes to both rake his nails over your back and have you rake your nails over his. Likes to leave little bite marks on your neck, unabashedly.  
-Has broken things during sex before. Not on your body, of course. But he has accidentally broken one of the doors because he gripped the door frame too hard, and leaves big scratch marks on the walls when he tenses his hands too hard.  
-Pretty fantastic stamina. Can go quite a few rounds at maximum speed. However, once he’s finished, he’s finished for the night. He will flop over and that man is not gonna be getting another erection any time in the next couple of hours, even if he wanted to.  
-Despite the fact that once he’s done, he’s done, he’s good with aftercare. He will get up and stagger and grab a towel, and always make sure you know that he loves you to the end of the earth. Even if he’s murmuring that into your almost-asleep ear.


	15. Kankuro Marriage proposal

-You two had been dating for around five years. A dedicated, quiet relationship, full of love and gentleness.  
-Kankuro had always wanted to get married. In fact, he had purchased the ring two years into your relationship. He knew he wanted to marry you, even at the beginning of your relationship.   
-However, people were really good at pressuring. Temari was the worst about it. She LOOOOVED to poke and prod Kankuro to finally get the balls to actually propose. Gaara much less so, lots of quiet, random questions of when he plans to propose.  
-People like Kiba, Naruto, and especially Choji LOVED to pelt him with questions. Always so snoopy. Kiba is the WORST.  
-All the questions stress out Kankuro so much he chickens out. There’s so many close calls of him proposing, even you start to notice he seemed bothered by something.  
-Every time you ask him what’s up, he always uses his position as bodyguard of Gaara as an excuse.  
-One day, Temari is just a little too nosy and Kankuro loses it. He’s tired of people accusing him of pussyfutting around and not actually wanting to marry you.  
-It’s a spur-of-the-moment descision, he storms in, super upset with Temari. When he gets down on one knee, he practuically trips and almost eats shit.   
-When he gets back up, he whips out a black box and practically yells “WANNA GET MARRIED?”  
-The ring is beautiful, with a big purple amythest placed in the center. He made the ring himself, purchasing the stone from a local miner. He carved the band himself out of ebony wood, swirling around the stone.   
-It is custom, and fits perfectly, with a beautiful glitter. You gasp, covering your mouth with your fingers. Tears well up in your eyes. Sure, you’re taken aback at how agressive he is, but you instantly yelp and excited “YES!”  
-Of course, Kankuro looks absolutely floored, eyes going wide and his mouth hanging open slightly. He knew he wanted to marry you, but your instant and excited agreement threw him for a loop.  
-His cold feet disappeared as he picked you up bridal style. He twils you around with a giddy laugh, kissing your face and cheeks and neck hysterically.  
-Temari trails after, obviously suprised she’d pissed him off enough to actually make him forgo his worry and just fuckin’ ask you. Within literal minutes, Gaara, Baki, and a couple other close friends. Within the hour, Naruto and the Leaf Village are notified.  
-You two spend the whole day laughing and talking about when and where you two want to get married, who comes, and all that.


	16. Kankuro/Kiba x Single mother reader

Kankuro  
-Now that he was Gaara’s bodyguard, Kankuro lived a relatively quieter life. He did his job, relaxed on his off days, occasionally went out and had a nice time in the sand village.  
-He’s in the local supermarket, standing in the instant noodle isle, when he sees a small boy dart into the isle, only around four or five years old.  
-He watches the kid with mild interest, before going to turn back to compare the prices of barbeque ramen, when the little boy’s mother comes dashing in after. He’s a carbon copy of her, and she is stunning.  
-He watches with wide eyes as you corral up your child, feeling a lump in his throat. But he clears it away and offer his hand to help you keep your kid in check.  
-You two strike up a conversation, with your kid interjecting occasionally, commenting on how cool Kankuro looks with his makeup. Since you hit it off so well, you invite him over for dinner the next night.  
-He shows up, and while you’re cooking dinner, he decides to help keep your toddler out of the kitchen by entertaining him in the living room.  
-He forgot all of his puppets, but he comes up with a great idea. He asks your kid to get his favorite doll, which he does in an instant. It’s a loosely articulated gundam figure, lucky for Kankruo.  
-Using his chakra, he turns the doll into a marionette, successfully entertaining the little one for a long, long while.

Kiba  
-Kiba lives alone, and thinks he enjoys it, until he meets you in the local arcade with your son. Then, holy FUCK he wishes he wasn’t alone.  
-You two strike up a conversation over casual stuff, and, of course you hit it off. He invites you out to his home, which you gladly accept. However, you can’t secure a babysitter, and have to bring your son along with you.  
-Kiba is totally unbothered! In fact, he totally welcomes it. He ushers you two in, Akamaru going fucking ballistic because there’s more people in the house!  
-You all eat dinner together and peace, Kiba somehow making the best goddamn udon noodles you’ve ever eaten in your wholeass life.  
-You and Kiba have a really nice time just sitting around and chatting, but you notice your kid start to wiggle. Kiba senses it too.  
-What does he do? He starts teaching your son how to play with Akamaru.  
-How to make him sit, stay, speak, how to read his body language. How to figure out what his barks mean, and how to effectively work with him.  
-Your son is so overjoyed, he begs to see how Kiba and Akamari would fight together.  
-But Akamaru is older now, so Kiba denys him. However, what he does do is offer to tell him stores.   
-Kiba recalls everything from his younger days, leaving the little one whooping and hollering with laughter as his antics.


	17. Kankuro x childhood rival

-You and Kankuro had been best of friends since the beginning of time. You’d known him since he was a young boy; even before he had made it his trademark to wear his war paint.   
-When you two were very young, especially during the ninja academy, you were INSEPARABLE. You ate lunch together, you played together, and you two desperately hoped to be in the same training team. But alas, you two had been assigned to two different teams.  
-And that is when the rivalry started. Holy fuck.  
-The INSTANT you two were separated, you became rivals. Not bitter rivals, but you would never hesitate to beat the absolute shit out of each other. Which you did. A lot.  
-After every lunch break you have together, you two go ham on each other and usually one or two of you end up having to waddle your way to the med-nin in search of some ice packs or bandaids.  
-But as the two of you grow older, Kankuro starts to develop feelings for you. It takes him way too long for him to actually realize he has them, but he gets the hots for you right quick. A flipping of his stomach when you come barreling towards him, kunai in hand, full of intent to knock him flat on his ass. Feeling his face and neck heat up when you steal the bite of food he had on his chopsticks (when he blushes, it’s hard to tell because his neck goes red first before his face does). A flutter of his heart when you smile at him holding an ice pack up to your cheek.  
-As you two grow older, he gets a little snippier as he realized that he REALLY has the hots for you. To the point where he insists on having a foot of space between the two of you when you sit together and eat because he will break out into a bright flush.  
-The wa he confesses is pretty foolish, ngl.  
-You two are going at your usual bouts of sparring, of course beating the absolute tar out of each other. People often like to come watch you two, mostly out of amusement. A small group watches, namely Temari, Naruto, and Kiba.  
-Kankuro has NOT been on his game the entire match, hissing through his teeth and going unexpectedly pink whenever you reached for him. You had half a heart to call it off, but you also needed to beat him.  
-So when you manage to flip him and get him on his back, you decide to straddle him and pin his arms down so he couldn’t reach for any of his puppets. He doesn’t struggle, which surprises you and the onlookers.   
-You are both panting, and you’re looming over him with a cocky smile. “You lost, fair and square,” you giggle, shifting a little downward.  
-Kankuro is flushed and looks angry, and suprisingly full of energy for someone who kept eating dirt your entire sparring match. So you tilt your head, and lean down a little bit to study his expression.  
-Taking his chance, suddenly Kankuro leans up and kisses you. You froze, and Kankuro began to shift away. But no, you had feelings for him too. So as he laid back, you followed him down, deepening the kiss to Kankruo’s confusion and delight.  
-The lovely moment is shattered when Kiba lets out a whoop and shrieks something about telling Gaara, with Naruto in tail. You shoot up and Kankuro turns bright red, staring into the sky. He’s too embarrassed to look at his sister. Temari just gawks, but eventually grins and sends a sultry wave to Kankuro before strutting off.  
-You take this moment to lean back down and continue making out in the dirt. By the end of it, you two are covered in dust and smeared purple facepaint.


	18. Kankuro x Prosthetics reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one is special to me because I am ALSO disabled and love Kank so woohoo

-The type of prosthetics you specialize in are for shinobi who have lost limbs in battle. They’re hand-crafted, and specially articulated to give the wearer better agility. Not only that, but you use a seal to keep them locked onto the user, and have special mechanisms inside that allow the wearer to use chakra from the false limb.  
-While making them, you create very intricate joinery, including sliding panels, ball joints, etc. They’re the finest prosthetics around.  
-And Kankuro is just fucking. Crushing on you SO HARD. He only saw you in passing around, but boy, you got his heart beating. You took his breath away. The first time he saw you he tripped over his own feet and fell down some stairs.   
-At first, he didn’t know that you had prosthetics, but when he learned he was totally unbothered. Then he learned that you were the crafter behind the finest prosthetics in the land. And he went fucking BONKERS.  
-He had looked over the prosthetics and marveled at how fantastic the joints were. So when he learned you, the person he was already in love with, was the one behind it? Oh his heart was deadset on you.  
-He originally approached you to study how you built them, so he could encorperate the articulation in to his puppets.  
-But you were so kind, and so sweet, and so strong, that as you two grew closer, he tended to just show up to your place and hang out with you and help you build the prosthetics.  
-He helped you paint them, helped you carve the wood, even helped with the seals attacthed to them. He wasn’t very good, but he was excited to help. No longer because he thought you were pretty or because you were an admirable worker, but because he realized he’d fallen in love with you.  
-Your prosthetics never bothered him. In fact, he found you much more interesting with them!  
-To show his love to you, before he even confessed to you, he would help you up if you ever had issues. He’d help soothe you whenever you felt phantom limb pains. He’d calm you down if you ever got panicky, and would beat the shit out of anyone who insulted you. Even though he knows you could handle himself.  
-To confess to you, he takes months. But during those months, he has been making you something.  
-One day, you come in to your workshop to see Kankuro sitting on your worktable, bouncing nervously. You smile and greet him, and he hops down and pulls out a medium sized box wrapped nicely.  
-He leads you to a chair and sits you down, then places the box in your lap. As you open it, Kankuro literally looks two seconds away from going in to cardiac arrest.  
-But as you pull away the last piece of tissue paper, you see two tiny marionettes. One of Kankruo, and one of you. You realize he’s used some of your joinery tactics to make perfectly articulated joints, and even put in some steel and painted on a seal on the backs in delicate strokes.  
-And they’re holding hands.  
-Between their hands is clasped a little note. As you pull it out and read it, Kankuro is literally almost sweating off his makeup.  
-It’s short and simple. “I think I’m in love with you. I have been for a very long time. Would you like to go out?”  
-You stare at him. He is on the edge of his seat, looking at you with pure hope in his eyes. And when you not, he bolts forward and picks you up, swinging you around excitedly with a loud, jovial laugh.


	19. Kankuro x Reader getting caught

-You and Kankuro were quite the couple. Super mushy, super affectionate. Often at inappropriate times.  
-What you two were currently doing included.  
-Of course, you both had originally come to the training grounds to hone some of your weaker jutsus. Unlike Naruto, neither of you were super great at Shadow Clone Jutsu, despite how talented you both were as shinobi.  
-After a while, you were quite deep in training. You’d managed to amass 5 clones, while he, too, had five clones. Six versus six. That would be easy.  
-You charged forward, and he met you head on. He seemed to have some sort of second sense to which of you were clones and which were you. You watched as your clones poofed away, while Kankuro and clone still remained.  
-You two faced off like a showdown, two of him versus you. Then, you grinned wickedly. Startled, the Kankuros blinked nervously, looking between each other.  
-Suddenly, you lunged towards one of them. You didn’t know which was which, so you decided to just go out on a limb and rush one of them.  
-He seemed so startled, he jumped physically when he felt your fingers touch him. He jolted even more when your lips crashed into his at high velocity.  
-Kankuro was a sucker for your kisses, so as soon as the initial befuddlement of you practically bashing your face into his.  
-He was a little stiff at first, realizing your ploy. But, as soon as you placed your hands on his chest and hooked your right fingers around the strap attatched to Crow, he melted instantly.  
-His gloved hands reached up to your face, cupping your cheeks. He bent forward, pushing you back ever so slightly.  
-Slowly as the kiss deepend, you ended up with your back pressed up to a training pillar. His hands rested above your head, pressed against the sanded wood. Your hands were balled up in his black hat.  
-Out of breath, he pulled back, giggling softly at the strings of saliva that connected your lips.   
-He leaned back down, yet again capturing your lips. This time, his hands dropped down to grip your hips tightly.  
-Just as he shoved his tongue in your mouth particularly hard, so hard you almost choked on your own spit, you heard something. A long, slow creak.  
-Your hands had been placed on his pectorals, and you could feel his muscles tense under your touch. Hell, every single muscle in his body grew hard as rock.  
-A gentle giggle was heard, along with a gentle huff. Kankuro suddenly pulled away, quickly wiping his mouth and looking to the door.  
-Gaara and Temari stood in the doorway, brows arched. Temari was gently giggling at you two, while Gaara blinked slowly.   
-Kankuro was so bright red he looked like he was about to pass out. Of course, he shuffled a couple feet away from you, lacing his fingers in front of himself like a nervous pengolin.  
-You stood up stiffly, folding your arms behind your back and biting your lower lip.  
-Temari broke out into loud, barking laughter, placing a hand over her stomach while Gaara just ran a hand through his dark maroon hair.  
-”Looks like you two were doing some...fun...sort of training, eh?” Temari chided. You practically shrunk into yourself, and shuffled behind Kankuro to hide from their amusement.  
-Gaara quickly turned on his heel and marched out. Temari followed soon of course, after waggling her fingers at you both and winking once.


	20. Kisame HCs (SfW/NSFW)

SFW  
-Super clingy, but in the good way!  
-The absolute textbook definition of affectionate. He likes to rain you in kisses and loves to hug you and pick you upand ALL that stuff.  
-He totally understands if you’re not into that sort of thing, but his ‘love language’ is physical affection. Kisame needs to be touched and comforted to really understand that you, you know, actually like him.  
-That being said, he does get hung up on the fact that he’s a shark, and may not be as conventionally attractive to some of the other Akatsuki members. He doesn’t really show you that he’s insecure, but make sure to give him some physical touch to remind him that you chose him for him, even if he’s a cute little fishy guy.   
-ALSO loves to flaunt you. Super vocal about how GLAD he is that you’re his partner! Even in front of the Akatsuki, if he’s ever even the slightest bit tipsy, he will absolutely pick you up bridal style and rant and rave about how fantastic you are!!  
-Kind of a baby. Like, really. Likes having his cheeks kissed, his hair played with. Likes resting his head on your lap and likes napping together and having cheesy, cute, cliche dates.  
-LOOVES bringing you red roses, because he likes that they have Akatsuki colored petals. And that they’re like, the pinnacle of silly, romantic things to do for your partner.  
-Your living area will reek of flowers. 24/7. And also saltwater.

NSFW  
-Okay, so I think this may be a controversial take, but...two dicks.  
-He’s a shark, for fuck’s sake.   
-Not gonna lie, he’s pretty sensitive. It’s likely he hasn’t been with many people before you, so he’s pretty touch-reactive.  
-Kind of loud, really. Prone to growling and grunting a lot. Unabashedly loud right into your ear.  
-Always smiling, and is super happy to just have fun! Guilty of getting kind of greedy. Really, he just gets super caught up in it. He’s a very talneted fighter, sure, and has fantastic stamina, but he’s just so unused to the touch that he has to take anything the can.  
-He loves oral sex! Loves it! He’s super careful with his teeth. Really strong tongue, so holy shit, buckle in. He’s very talented.  
-Vers! Sure, he really likes lavishing you with love and affection, and making you the most important thing in the room. But he definitely likes having attention on him as well.  
-Medium libido. He doesn’t have a super high sex drive, but if his partner does, he’s always happy to go along!   
-Not super big into hyper-rough sex. Sure, he always finds it amusing to see you hobble around a little but after some fun, but he always gets guilty if he ever scratches or bites you too hard.


	21. Neji x Sad reader

-When you come home, Neji does his normal thing of coming out to greet you with a kiss and an inquiry about how your day was.  
-But when you slide the door open, he’s surprised to see tears in your eyes. Automatically, he freezes in the doorway he’s standing in, unsure what to do.  
-You look up to him, offering a pitiful smile and shrugging gently.  
-Neji’s instinct draws him forward and he comes over and wraps you in his arms, petting your back and staying silent in an attempt to comfort you.  
-Eventually, he takes your hands and leads you deeper into your home. He sits you down on your couch, and disappears for a little.  
-You’re pretty sure he just left out of discomfort at your crying, which causes you to sob harder.  
-But then you realize that no, that’s just the negativity in your brain talking to you. He comes back with tea in one hand and a blanket in the other one.  
-He wraps it around you and hands you the tea, before sitting right beside you. With an arm slung around your shoulders, he rubs them gently to calm you down, leaning his forehead against yours as you sniffle and drink your tea.  
-He’s pretty quiet for a while, just sitting there with his eyes closed and rubbing your back.  
-But eventually he opens his eyes, and will ask what happened. He’s fine if you don’t want to talk about it, but he’s both curious and doesn’t want you to bottle up your negative emotions. He knows firsthand how negatively that can affect someone.  
-If you do talk about it, he will attentively listen and hold your hands, sure to be respectful. He’ll ask if you want advice, and offer some if you do want it, but otherwise he’ll simply stay quiet and comfort you.  
-If you don’t, he’ll be understanding. He’ll hug and kiss you on the forehead, a glancing peck to your skin.  
-Then, he’ll make dinner. He justifies it by saying ‘dinner tastes bad when the person who made it is sad’, but really he just wants you to relax.   
-On the down low, he frets like a mother hen. Not visually, but he is worried sick for his darling. He doesn’t like it when you’re sad.  
-He’s a lot more malleable when you’ve had a bad day. Sure, he still has his stoic facade, but when you’re sad he’s a lot more bending to your wishes. He’ll let you braid his hair, he’s a lot more cuddly, kisses a lot more.   
-At the end of the evening, when you two are off to bed, he does something he usually doesn’t do; he just peppers your face and neck with kisses all over.  
-Usually before bed he just gives you one and rolls over to sleep, but on nights like this, you’re getting smooched until you’re giggling.  
-He no longer cares about being big spoon or little spoon when you’re sad.


End file.
